The Celestial Legacy CH1
by ZanRoxas
Summary: Luna Koray is the child of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. She has finally become of age to officially join the Fairy Tail Guild. Introductory Chapter. Update soon, please leave any and all criticism or comments.


_**The Celestial Legacy**_

_Ember Moon_

_"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail."_

— _Opening Narration of Fairy Tail_

In the town of Magnolia, people from all over Fiore were sharing stories and tales of their lives. Each and every person relaxed with the knowledge that at the center of town, was protection, at the center of town was safety to all who asked for it, at the center of town; was Fairy Tail.

Inside the infamous guild, were wizards that were the stuffs of legends…and their kids? It had been a couple years since that day when Lucy Heartfilia had first joined and became a member of Fairy Tail. A couple years since she had met Natsu, and Gray and Erza and everyone else. A couple years since she realized her love for Natsu. And a couple years since the birth of their daughter Luna.

Luna spent her entire childhood training and learning the ways of Wizards. Spent her life inside the guild; her memories filled with love and affection from each and every member. Every day she learned something new from one of the Fairy Tail members. She learned the most from her parents. The things that she learned from her parents helped mold Luna into the person she was today. Her heart filled with the brim with love for each of her parents.

From her mother, Luna learned the importance of the written word. She inherited a passion for reading and writing, and was tutored by her friend Levy; yet another influence from Fairy Tail. Lucy, being the most powerful Celestial Wizard alive, also trained Luna with the help of her Celestial friends. Lucy, was able to bring herself and her daughter to the land of Celestial Beings as easy as she could bring them to the regular world. In the celestial world, Luna learned respect for each and every life, celestial or not, human or not. Growing up in the world of spirits helped not only her mind grow, but helped her magical ability mature at an amazing speed.

From her father, Luna learned determination; to never give up, no matter what she faced. She learned loyalty and that true strength comes from the need to protect friends. Luna also was hot headed and a bit rash from her father, and spent a lot of time with members of Fairy Tail like Erza and Laxus learning the value of patience. Like Lucy's training in the celestial world, Natsu also had special training sessions with Luna. It was on these days that she would witness Natsu's true power. It was on these days that Natsu would train her, like Igneel had trained him all those years ago. It was on these days, that Natsu was more Dragon than he was human. This taught Luna the wonder of Dragons, but also the danger and destructive power that it could have. A small part of her feared her father when he was like this, but she knew that he would never hurt her. Years of this special Dragon Slayer training helped Luna's physical prowess while strengthening her magic almost to the level of her father's.

Luna stood in front of the guild that she had grown up to love, reminiscing on all that she had learned, all that had brought her there on that day. The day that she would officially join Fairy Tail as a member. Luna walked in the girl that they had all known and loved, and hours later, walked out with a new Silver tattoo marking her as Luna Koray; a member of Fairy Tail.

She had chosen to go by Koray out of pride. She refused to get ahead in life by who her parents were. She would get ahead in life by her own doing. She would become remembered as the strongest wizard ever to be in Fairy Tail.

"After all," Luna said to herself, "I'm Luna Koray. The Ember Moon. The Celestial Dragon Slayer. Member of Fairy Tail."

_**END CH1**_


End file.
